


The Memory of Wine

by pushkin666



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Tony ponders on his break-up with Tim





	

Tony took a mouthful of wine and grimaced. He was trying not to think about Tim, about their break-up. Wine would help. It was always guaranteed to get him drunk pretty fast, faster than beer and even spirits could. But also wine was also Tim’s favourite drink and Tony had many memories of drinking wine with Tim, the mellow haze that came with it. Chatting and laughing and then inevitably falling into bed. His hand tightened around the glass. Maybe wine was a bad idea, but then anything that made him think of Tim right now was a bad idea.


End file.
